Episode 749
| Art = | Ad = | Ed = | eyecatcher = Roronoa Zoro (First) Trafalgar D. Water Law (Second) | chapter = Filler | rating = | rank = }} "The Sword Technique Heats Up - Law and Zoro Finally Appear!" is the 749th episode of the ''One Piece'' anime. Short Summary Luffy, Bartolomeo, Desire, and the miners attempt to escape the underground mine, but are attacked by Peseta and his men. However, Kin'emon arrives and helps them escape, and Zoro defeats Peseta. As the pirates prepare to return to the besieged Going Luffy-senpai, Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire are confronted by Bill, who reveals that he was the one who annihilated Desire's crew. Long Summary In the underground mining colony on Silver Mine, Luffy, Bartolomeo, and Desire prepare to escape by taking a train track leading above ground. Bartolomeo is excited to follow Luffy, as it makes him feel like a member of the Straw Hat Pirates. Desire turns to the enslaved miners and asks if they want to come with them, but the miners refuse, not wanting to face Bill's wrath. Bartolomeo assures them that Luffy will beat Bill, but they are skeptical of that. However, Desire says that they are only waiting to die down here, so it would be better to take their chances at gaining freedom. The miners decide to accompany them, and they run up the track. However, the group is ambushed by Peseta and his men, who fire cannons at them. The track collapses from the explosions, and Luffy uses Gomu Gomu no Fusen to soften his allies' landing. The tracks start falling down on the pirates and miners, but Bartolomeo blocks them with his barrier, and he throws the barrier upward at Peseta to hit him with the pieces of track it collected. Peseta dodges the strike and admires the barrier, and Bartolomeo creates a barrier staircase leading outside. Peseta and his men once more shoot at the ascending pirates and miners, with Peseta knowing that Bartolomeo can only create a limited area of barrier, which he used on the staircase. The pirates and miners manage to escape the cannon blasts, but Peseta assures one of his men that he has backup plans ready. A platoon of Silver Pirate Alliance members come and block the entrance, firing packs full of Bill's molten ore. However, one of the miners is suddenly replaced by Kin'emon, who cuts through the deluge of ore. The miner Kin'emon replaced is transported to the Going Luffy-senpai, which has docked at Silver Mine. Law had used Shambles to switch the two, and he is left exhausted by the effort. Inside the mine, Luffy knocks out the Silver Pirate Alliance members as he and his allies finally escape the mine. However, Peseta confronts them once again and prevents them from going any further, as he raises up Desire's captured crewmates hung on a piece of track. Peseta uses his hostages to force the pirates and miners to surrender, but the hostages are suddenly cut free by Zoro. Peseta laughs at Zoro's arrival, remembering how Zoro got caught in his Adhesive Shell the last time they met. An angry Bartolomeo attempts to attack Peseta, but Luffy holds him back because this is Zoro's fight. Peseta fires Adhesive Shells at Zoro, but Zoro cuts through all of them without getting anything stuck on him. Zoro tells a shocked Peseta that it is shameful for a swordsman to get something stuck on him like that, and he uses Santoryu to create a whirlwind that sends Peseta and his men flying away, all of them stuck in adhesive. Desire regroups with her crew and tells them to go to the port, but says that she will stay behind a bit longer as she pulls out her blade. The Sweet Pirates go out to sea to wait for her, and the miners depart as well, thanking the trio for freeing them. Luffy and Bartolomeo question if Desire aims to settle things with Bill, which she affirms, and she apologizes to Luffy for her rudeness to him earlier. Zoro and Kin'emon tell Luffy and Bartolomeo that they should get back to the Going Luffy-senpai, and the four of them run off. Suddenly, a giant wave of molten ore falls onto the wooden bridge, destroying part of it and separating Luffy and Bartolomeo from Zoro and Kin'emon. Bill then appears, and Luffy tells Zoro and Kin'emon to go on without them. Bill laments letting Zoro escape, but he is eager to get his hands on Luffy and his bounty. At sea, the Going Luffy-senpai comes under attack by Battle Boat riders, whom Usopp and Franky successfully repel this time, and Law wonders where Luffy is. On Silver Mine, Desire tells Luffy and Bartolomeo that she will settle things with Bill, but Bill replies that his way of settling things is to smelt everybody on the island. Desire is shocked at this, and Bill states that his true aim is to collect the bounties of the people who allied with him. For that reason, he recruited Desire, a natural leader, by annihilating most of her fleet and rescuing the survivors. Desire becomes enraged at Bill for betraying her, and she prepares to attack him. Characters in Order of Appearance Anime Notes *Bartolomeo, Luffy, Desire, and the workers escape from the underground mineshaft. *The Going Luffy-senpai arrives at Silver Mine. *Zoro fights and defeats Peseta. **While Zoro used "Kokujo: O Tatsumaki" an image resembling Momonosuke's dragon form is shown. *Bill confronts Luffy and his group. *It is revealed that Bill was the person who attacked Desire's crew. Site Navigation ru:Эпизод 749 Category:Filler Episodes